


some truths (are made to be unspoken)

by selkouth



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, We need more Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkouth/pseuds/selkouth
Summary: Kihyun is observant but can be very oblivious, according to his best friend, Minhyuk.





	some truths (are made to be unspoken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jung_eunkyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/gifts).



> As a belated birthday gift for one of my favorite Showki authors! It took me hours to finish this and I can't believe I even wrote it till this long (6.9k my dudes). Most of the content is pointless, tbh. The plot is too cliche (and unrealistic oh god if I come back and read this again, I'll cringe). But you can't have enough Showki so here I am. Not proofread, but I hope you enjoy this crappy fic!

“Are you and Hyunwoo together?”

Kihyun pauses from filling out his form, looking up to the strawberry blonde male who has his chin propped above his palm and looking at him with sheer curiosity. He throws him a raised eyebrow. “What makes you think that?” He asks before continuing to fill his form.

“Everyone thinks you’re together.” The latter beams. “You hang out with him almost all the time. From going to work, eating, and you two are not even roommates or anything.”

“He’s just a friend.” Kihyun states calmly, contradicting with the fast rate of his heartbeat. His hands are a bit jelly now that he’s lost his focus in filling out his insurance form and he decides to place down his pen to give the other male an exasperated look. “Friends hang out together like we do, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk clicks his tongue at that. “It’s a different case for the both of us, Kihyun.” He folds his arms. “We’re friends but we... you know. Before.”

“Fucked. I get it.” Kihyun rolls his eyes and picks up his pen again.

The latter grimaces at that. “You always complain at how blunt I could be but look at you. Seems like my habit has rubbed off on you, eh?”

“There’s no point in hiding the unspoken truth, isn’t it?”

“Then do that with Hyunwoo too.”

Just as Kihyun was about to write his address, he pauses again at the statement. “I don’t have an unspoken truth with him.”

Minhyuk presses him even more. “Are you sure?”

“Lee fucking Minhyuk if you don’t stop asking me questions I’m not going to extend my insurance in your company anymore.”

“Okay, okay. Geez.” Minhyuk flails his arms. He juts his lower lip into a small pout as he shrinks into his chair. “And to think I give you good deals when you’re this mean at me. Sheesh.”

Kihyun only chuckles at that.

 

 

The question, however, lingers in Kihyun’s mind till weekends arrive.

 _What unspoken thing? Seriously_ , was his thought every time he finds himself in dazing off in the air and reminisces their conversation. He then begins to reminisce his moments with Hyunwoo as well, and he finds nothing _unspoken_ like what Minhyuk would have quoted.

So what if they go to work together? They work in the same company and they live in the same neighborhood. It’s nice to have company. Hanging out too. What’s so wrong with that? Hyunwoo manages to ask Kihyun to go out with him just as Kihyun has no schedules. It’s not anything special. He’s asking to hang out as a friend. And Kihyun always accept free food.

But why does he feel his heart beating faster now?

His thoughts were cut off with a notification ring. He rolls over to the bedside table, still sprawled under the duvets as he reaches out for his phone and unlocks it. His eyes squint a bit at the harsh glare since his room is not really bright due to his lights being turned off and reads the message.

 **_Hyunwoo:_ ** _Hey, you awake? Wanna grab some breakfast with me?_

Kihyun glances at the clock on his screen. 8 AM. He types out a _give me ten minutes and I’ll meet you on the usual place_ before he gets off his bed and trudges off to wash himself up.

 

“Hey, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo greets when he notices Kihyun approaching. He subconsciously tries to calm down his uninvited fast heart beat rate as he sees the ravenette’s smile.

“Hey, hyung.” Kihyun replies back before stifling a yawn, which makes Hyunwoo laugh and ask if he ruined his slumber. Kihyun waves a hand, dismissing his question and says he’s okay. “Where are we going to eat?”

“Wanna try that new bistro that I told you about?” Hyunwoo suggests.

Kihyun laughs and nods. “I thought you went alone since you’ve been raving for it since a month ago.”

“It’s not fun eating alone.” Hyunwoo motions him to start walking. Kihyun follows. “Plus, you’re the only one I told about it, so you need to come with me and judge.”

That got Kihyun quiet for a moment. “Uh, what?”

“Hm?” Hyunwoo asks, then he immediately widens his eyes and waves his hands nervously. “No, I mean I only told you since we’re living in the same neighborhood. We eat together most of the time because our daily lives are similar.”

“Oh.” Kihyun feels himself a bit disappointed, but he can’t yet pinpoint why. “Right.”

Hyunwoo smiles at him with his classic smile where his eyes turned into crescents and Kihyun curses himself for even noticing those small details. “Great. As usual, I’ll treat you since I’m the one who’s raving it.”

Kihyun tries his best to push back his thoughts. “I never said I was complaining, hyung.”

“I can feel myself going broke from treating you too much.” Hyunwoo huffs.

“Well you’re the one who offered it.” Kihyun chuckles, slipping his hands inside his pocket jeans. “I never said I wanted you to pay for me every time you asked me to eat out.”

“True.” Hyunwoo agrees, looking forward towards the road. “Maybe I just wanted to.”

The conversation halts with Hyunwoo exclaiming that the bistro was seen and Kihyun’s heart is beating faster than normal.

 

 

“Hyunwoo?”

Kihyun perks up at the caller of the person in front of him. He notices it was a young man with a posture that looks like he’s gotten it from his frequent gym visits and he suddenly feels self-conscious about his own body. It doesn’t stop him from giving Hyunwoo a confused look, though.

“Hoseok.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow as he takes another spoonful of his food. So Hyunwoo knows this person. He turns to the man named Hoseok and offered a smile, which got returned.

“Hey.” Hoseok grins. “Mind if I join you two for breakfast if I’m not interrupting-?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Kihyun cuts off before Hyunwoo could even say anything. “You’re not interrupting anything.” He motions Hoseok to sit down on one of the empty chairs and Hoseok takes the one which is next to Hyunwoo. He tries his best to ignore the twisted feeling inside his chest.

“So, you are-?”

“My apologies.” Hoseok bows his head slightly yet his grin doesn’t falter. “I’m Lee Hoseok. Hyunwoo’s ex-boyfriend.”

Kihyun widens his eyes at that revelation and his stomach suddenly doesn’t feel comfortable. “Oh. Uh, I’m Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo nudges Hoseok’s forearm, clicking his tongue. “Dude, seriously. Do you always have to bring that up and make things awkward?” He says but Kihyun notices a slight flicker of nervousness in body language. Kihyun doesn’t know how to feel with that.

“Now best friend, I guess.” Hoseok rubs his arm, feigning pain at the other man. He turns his attention back to Kihyun. “We work out together, usually, but Hyunwoo’s too busy and I had to work out alone. Partially the reason why I’m this buff while he’s not making any improvement.”

“I’ll work out again soon, you bastard.” Hyunwoo cackles, digging into his food again. “Miss me that much, eh? Are you not going to order anything?”

“Right.” Hoseok immediately raises his arm and calls for the waiter nearby. His eyes twinkle as one of the waiters noticed his call and waits. “You’re paying, though, right?”

“No, pay for yourself.” Hyunwoo grumbles in between his food. Kihyun who secretly has been paying attention to their conversation tries to hide his smile.

“Mean.” Hoseok pouts yet he states his order to the waiter who’s already approached anyway. He _actually_ manages to look so cute at that, Kihyun knows he wouldn’t be able to be upset at him for showing up on his and Hyunwoo’s little breakfast date.

Wait, _what?_

“You get paid more than me, why do I need to pay for you?” Hyunwoo hikes up an eyebrow, shoving another forkful of his spaghetti Bolognese which actually _tastes so good, Kihyun, oh god we need to go here again next time and try all their food this is a five-star Bistro_ and doesn’t notice Kihyun shaking his head off rapidly from his previous _bad thoughts, Kihyun, what the fuck are you thinking?_

“But you’re paying for him, aren’t you?” Kihyun lifts his head just at the moment Hoseok asked that question and thanking the waiter. Kihyun only blinks at him and looks at Hoseok and Hyunwoo for answers.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Then pay for me too.” Hoseok whines and latches his huge, muscular arms onto Hyunwoo’s own. Kihyun actually questions himself _why_ when he realizes his jaw clenched at the exchange. Hoseok suddenly feels a pang of guilt and looks at Hyunwoo at Kihyun alternatively. “Unless I’m interrupting your date-?”

“No!” Kihyun says out loud, startling the other customers that are sitting nearby and Hyunwoo and Hoseok as well. He throws an apologetic look at them before curling himself in embarrassment. “I-It’s not a date, I mean. Hyunwoo hyung and I are just eating out together since we’re neighbors.”

“Neighbors, huh?” Hoseok eyes Hyunwoo with a mischievous glint and tightens his hold on Hyunwoo’s arm, synchronizing with Kihyun’s tightened feeling on his chest. “Fine. I won’t pester him to pay anymore with one condition.”

Both eyes focused on the newcomer’s statement. Hyunwoo speaks up first. “Why do you-?”

“You need to go out and have a meal with me.” Hoseok ignores Hyunwoo’s question and looks at Kihyun in the eye. “Kihyun-ssi.”

Kihyun stares at him, still trying to process the information. He looks at Hyunwoo helplessly for answers. “Uhhhhhh…”

“What? You said yourself you weren’t on a date.” Hoseok finally lets go of Hyunwoo’s arm and Kihyun finds himself easing a bit. “So I’m asking you on a date.”

“You two just met.” Hyunwoo clarifies, Kihyun’s blank thoughts cut off with a reminder he _is_ indeed having breakfast with Hyunwoo. He feels so dumb at that. “Also, eating together doesn’t always mean a date.”

“I’d like to call it a date.” Hoseok chuckles, he props his chin above his palm on the table and gives Kihyun an interested look. “There’s nothing wrong with it. He’s cute. Just my type.”

Kihyun feels himself heating up at the compliment.

“I did offer one condition so you won’t have to pay this time.” Hoseok reminds him. He leans his back against the chair and shoots a warm smile at Kihyun. “So, what do you think, Kihyun-ssi?”

Hyunwoo feels panicked and looks at Kihyun in worry. “Kihyun, you don’t have to-”

“Sure.”

The ravenette blinks. “What?”

“I said, sure, hyung.” Kihyun attempts to look at Hyunwoo in the eyes and shows him a casual smile. “I do feel kind of guilty for leeching of your wallet most of the time.” He admits. He then turns his attention back to the brunette. “It’s only one date after all. Isn’t it, Hoseok-ssi?”

“We’ll see.” Hoseok grins at him, then starts clapping excitedly like a kid when his order arrives.

Kihyun feels like he just signed up his soul to the devil and doesn’t look at Hyunwoo anymore.

 

 

“Here’s my number.” Hoseok presses call onto the number he’s gotten and Kihyun’s phone rings. He shows it to the other man that it was indeed not a fake number before dismissing the call and saves Hoseok’s contact onto his phone. “I’m free during dinners most of the time except weekends. I don’t have any schedules in the weekends.”

“Great.” Hoseok slips back his phone to his pocket. “I’ll see you around, Hyunwoo. Wait for my call, Kihyun-ssi.” He pats both of their shoulders before jogging off to the opposite direction where the two of them came from.

“I’m sorry about him.” Kihyun turns to Hyunwoo and notices the ravenette rubbing his nape. “He is… quite a handful sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” Kihyun tries to test the waters and ask. “That’s why you broke up with him?”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “No, we just didn’t click.”

“Oh, okay.” Is all Kihyun says before he motions the older to start walking again. He feels his heart at ease at the revelation but mentally slaps himself for being a bit too giddy at the fact.

“So, you still keep in contact with your exes?” Kihyun tilts his head. He doesn’t know why he’s starting to ask these questions all of a sudden when he’s usually very contented with what both of them are having now.

Hyunwoo chuckles and looks down to his feet. “Not really.” He starts. “I did date him, but we were childhood friends before that so we’re almost inseparable.” He lifts up his head to show the younger a sheepish smile. “Weird, isn’t it?”

“No, no. It’s not.” Kihyun finds himself reminiscing his and Minhyuk’s relationship as well. He doesn’t find it weird since he’s been in Hyunwoo’s shoes. Only, the difference is that both of them never really went beyond their friendship status and did not meet during their childhood. “I understand, actually.”

Hyunwoo hums and changes their topic. “You never really told me about feeling guilty leeching off my wallet, by the way.” He recalls their talk earlier.

Kihyun feels embarrassed at himself for admitting that. “W-well you keep insisting to pay when we eat together so…”

“I told you. I wanted to, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo chuckles, but Kihyun can see his ears turning a bit red. He doesn’t know why he noticed that. “We had this conversation.”

“Still…”

“Hoseok eventually paid for everything earlier, though.” Hyunwoo reminds.

Kihyun pauses. He did remember Hoseok not saying he’ll pay for everything if Kihyun accepts his offer. “You mentioned him getting paid more than us.” He connects the dots in his head. “So that’s why-”

“I’m just saying. He’s a generous person.” Hyunwoo cuts him off, chuckling when he sees the younger’s dumfounded expression. “Also, I can’t disclose you what his job is. It doesn’t feel right. Especially when you’re talking to your best friend’s soon-to-be date.”

Kihyun feels his cheeks burning up for the second time and it hasn’t even been an hour since it happened. “Did you have to bring that up, hyung…” He diverts his gaze away from the ravenette and fans himself.

He looks back at him after he calms down when the ravenette doesn’t say anything to his response. Hyunwoo’s now looking back on the road, smile wiped off his face, yet Kihyun still admires his side profile which looks so sharp. Then Kihyun mentally hits himself for thinking such thoughts again.

After a long silence which was more awkward than a comforting one due to the hidden tension in the air, Hyunwoo speaks. “You seem to like him a lot judging from your reaction just now.”

Kihyun exhales a breath he doesn’t recall he’s holding. He’s flustered at the statement, nevertheless. “He’s not exactly a bad person. Just… a bit straightforward. I think.”

“He is indeed quite so.” Kihyun hears Hyunwoo chuckling airily. “So, you like straightforward guys, huh?”

Kihyun goes quiet for a few moments, confused at Hyunwoo for asking the sudden question. “I don’t really have a type, actually.” He mutters loud enough for Hyunwoo to hear. “Why ask?”

“Judging from how you behave with him and Minhyuk, it makes me think so.” Hyunwoo throws him a look that makes Kihyun’s stomach twisting again. “We never really spoke point to point. It’s like the truth is unspoken.”

 _That term again_ , Kihyun purses his lips together in thought. When he doesn’t reply to respond, Hyunwoo immediately adds. “It doesn’t mean I’m complaining about your personality. I know you’re like that. Please don’t take my intentions wrong.”

“I’m not. I promise.” Kihyun reassures him and he feels his heart flutter when Hyunwoo’s smile returns.

“Okay.” Hyunwoo says.

When they finally reached their meeting point, Hyunwoo turns to Kihyun. “Sorry for dragging you out early in the weekend, though.”

“It’s fine, hyung.” Kihyun chuckles. “I’m usually free in the weekends so it’s all good. Got to meet Hoseok too so at least I can prove Minhyuk I’m not a hermit.”

Hyunwoo’s smile falters slightly, but Kihyun tries not to put much thought into it. “Seems like you enjoy being around him already.”

“Eh, he’s not a bad guy. Just a bit handful like you said, remember?” Kihyun jokes, but Hyunwoo’s smile disappear. He internally panics when Hyunwoo doesn’t reply after. “Did I say something wrong-?”

Hyunwoo shakes his head and smiles at Kihyun, only, this time it looks a bit forced. “No, I’m good. Just a bit sleepy.” He responds, a yawn following emphasizing his point. Kihyun doesn’t know how to respond other than letting out a laugh which he hopes sounds sincere. He’s thankful Hyunwoo continues to speak. “I should’ve introduced you two sooner, then.”

Kihyun feels his breath hitching. “What…?”

“…I did want to set up Hoseok for awhile now.” Hyunwoo continues, not realizing Kihyun’s stiff posture. He still smiles throughout speaking. “He does have an eye for guys like you. I didn’t want to force you since you don’t seem the type who likes being set up.”

He wants to reply and say something, but he’s too dumbfounded to even process his words. The next thing he knows is that Hyunwoo’s patting his shoulder, jolting him away from his thoughts. “I’m here if you need help. I’m his best friend after all.” He says with a sincere smile. “I hope you two the best, okay?”

Hyunwoo waves at him a _see you at work, Kihyun_ and walks off before Kihyun could say anything, watching his back slowly disappear from his sight.

 

 

“Earth to Yoo Kihyun? Hello?”

Kihyun flinches when he sees Minhyuk waving his palm in front of his face. Both of them decided to meet up for lunch, mostly because of Minhyuk wanting to treat him about his promotion in his insurance company and chatter about his co-workers who seem to have a scheme against him – which Kihyun definitely knows he’ll overcome it anyway since he knows very well Minhyuk is a mastermind – but Kihyun doesn’t seem to be paying attention and that annoys Minhyuk. Minhyuk _needs_ attention.

“Oh. Sorry.” Kihyun takes his cup of chocolate pudding and begins poking at it using his small spoon mindlessly. “You were saying?”

Minhyuk clicks his tongue. “Until which part did you hear me?”

At least Kihyun manages to seem guilty since he hasn’t really paid attention. “Uhhhh...”

“I’m disappointed but not surprised.” Minhyuk sighs, leaning back against his chair. “What’s gotten into you, Ki? Hyungwon’s even worried about you and yet you two are like Tom and Jerry.”

He should’ve known Minhyuk would find out about his _Lack of performance, Mr. Yoo. This report is important for our company and I need you to get back on track or you’ll be dismissed from this project,_ citing from his boss’s complaints and Hyungwon who was actually in the same room when the incident happened. He knows Hyungwon must’ve hadn’t said anything since he doesn’t know Kihyun’s thoughts would actually distract him from his work – and partially they bicker most of the time so they have too much pride to even ask if the other’s doing okay – and told his boyfriend – which actually turns out to be his fucking best friend – about it. He crosses his fingers that Hyungwon doesn’t tell him about the incident.

When Kihyun was deciding to tell him, Minhyuk cuts him off. “Hyunwoo?”

That hit the bull’s eye. “W-what?”

“So it is him.” Minhyuk smiles smugly and Kihyun wants to bury himself alive. He can’t deny it once the truth is spread in front of him. “I’m guessing you haven’t discussed with him about the unspoken truth?”

“You know what? I fail to see the _unspoken truth_ you’re implying here.” Kihyun grabs his own hair and starts pulling it out of frustration, mind already cluttered enough from work combined with his distracted thoughts and Minhyuk adding up the fuel by mentioning that term all over again. “What do you guys see that I don’t?”

“I fail to see, that you fail to see Hyunwoo likes you.” Minhyuk casually says then reaches out to take his cup of frappe. “That’s the unspoken truth.”

His words got Kihyun froze once again. “Likes me-? I-” Still baffled at the sudden statement, he fans his face in order to calm the sudden increase in temperature. _Wow why is Starbucks so hot. Where’s the fucking air-conditioning systems._ “Minhyuk, we’re co-workers. He doesn’t like me that way.”

“But it’s obvious.” Minhyuk tilts his head, looking at Kihyun with a confused expression. “He enjoys your presence, he mostly asks you whenever he wants to eat out, he waits for you to go to work together when he actually can go by himself.” Kihyun’s bewildered at the information he’s gotten and it was actually accurate. “No friend would even wait when they’re late to work, Kihyun.”

“He insisted.” He feels his cheeks heating up again at the one day where Hyunwoo waited for him longer than usual because Kihyun used two different pair of socks and his toaster broke so he couldn’t get any breakfast. He did tell Hyunwoo that he could go without him but the older insisted in waiting and said that he didn’t mind being late once in a while. “I couldn’t stop him.”

“You’re usually stubborn enough. Yet you’re that weak to him.” Minhyuk points out, sighing as he brings down his cup to the coaster again. “And I know you got the signs from him. You’re observant, unlike me.”

Kihyun hikes up an eyebrow. “But you’re the one who’s very observant in Hyunwoo hyung and I’s dynamics now, though.”

“Don’t make me start about how Hyungwon and I got together again, Ki.”

The former laughs at that. Minhyuk will _never_ stop if the story begins. “I’m not. I’m not.” He takes a bite of his bagel and wonders over the blonde’s statement.

Signs… He doesn’t feel like Hyunwoo sends him any signs. His mind wanders to Hyunwoo’s smile, however, the way his eyes turned into crescent shapes and his lips curve up while showing his front teeth. Kihyun’s always worried whenever his smile falters. But it doesn’t make Hyunwoo any less likeable.

Wait… did he just… _likeable?_

“You’re dazing again.” His thoughts were interrupted with a flick of Minhyuk’s fingers just right beside his ears. He covers his ears and scowls at the latter, the latter only clicking his tongue when he’s faced with an unamused glare. “You’ve got to face it in the end, Ki. You can’t run forever.”

“I’m not running.” Kihyun mumbles, starting to clean up his table and pack his laptop into his bag. “What am I even running from?”

Minhyuk follows and starts tidying his own belongings as well. “Your own feelings.”

Kihyun pauses from closing the zipper for a moment. “You’re not a psychologist, Lee Minhyuk.”’

“I’m just a young man who cares a lot about you.” He fakes a dramatic sob.

“You mean, best friend.” Kihyun chuckles quietly and slings his bag over his shoulder. He tries to push back his running thoughts again despite appearing unwavering. “Thanks, Min.”

“Anytime, Ki.”

 

 

“Mr. Yoo, you have a visitor.”

 _Visitor?_ Kihyun thinks when he receives the call. His work for the day just ended with a sore back and stack of papers he needs to bring home, and the visitor ruined his plan in going home to clean up and sleep. He doesn’t go back with Hyunwoo recently due to his deadline nearing, so he has to work overtime in the office. He doesn’t question the lonely feeling inside him, however.

When Kihyun is about to enter the elevator, he was greeted with a surprised Hyunwoo.

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo greets.

Kihyun feels his breath hitch in his throat. “Ah, hyung. Hey.” He immediately scatters inside the elevator once the doors were closing again, standing beside Hyunwoo once he notices the button to the lobby has been pressed. “Overtime?”

“Yeah. Boss wanted me to keep an eye on the maintenance people. Some of our computers broke down and since I’m not in any big projects, he assigned it to me.” Hyunwoo explains. He then pauses for a brief moment to rethink. “Does it count as overtime, though?”

“As long as you’re still in the office over work hours, it’s overtime.” Kihyun shrugs nonchalantly, looking at the view of Seoul due to the elevator being covered with glass. He enjoys the tranquility of watching Seoul’s skylines. It feels nice. “No matter what the work may be.”

The ravenette hums. “Wanna go grab the subway together?” Hyunwoo offers, changing the topic. “It’s been awhile since we rode together.”

“I’d love to, hyung, but I have company.” Kihyun gives him a look of guilt. “I’m gonna be home late. You can go first.”

 Hyunwoo nods, looking a bit sad but Kihyun doesn’t notice it. “Alright, then.”

As the doors slide open, Kihyun mutters an apology to Hyunwoo once again and walks off first, not wanting to make his uninvited visitor wait too long. It’s the second time he’s been surprised for the day after he knew the visitor that was sitting in the waiting room.

“Kihyun-ssi.” Hoseok stands up and greets him. The former was still in a frozen state and Hoseok approaches him eventually. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“You didn’t text me.” Kihyun says aloud, clutching onto his bag a bit tighter yet maintains a wide smile. “I was starting to think that I got ditched.”

The brunette laughs at that. “My apologies, but I’m just pretty busy. Plus, I know Hyunwoo once told that you work in the same company as him, so here I am.”

Kihyun stares at him, puzzled at the new information. “He told you about me?”

“He’s my best friend. Of course he tells me stories about where he works. Including his co-workers and complains.” Hoseok motions him to come along and Kihyun feels a slight vibe of déjà vu yet he follows anyway. “I didn’t know you’re the co-worker who lives in the same neighborhood until a few weeks ago.”

Kihyun furrows his eyebrows at that. “He never mentioned my name? We met at the company years ago, though.”

“Hyunwoo isn’t exactly the type who tells stories openly.” Hoseok opens the door for the younger and Kihyun thanks him, passing by then letting Hoseok lead the way once again. “It takes a few drinks for him to actually open up. He’s persistent with his secrets, however, I do think he has mentioned your name here and there. I just can’t recall it.”

That gets Kihyun even more confused. Since Hyunwoo is basically open with him regarding his personal life. Well, the older never really told him about his past relationships – his and Hoseok’s relationship already surprised him enough since he never knew Hyunwoo was into guys – but he did tell some juicy stuff. And they hung out a lot.

“Anyway, I hope you don’t mind taking the public transportation with me?” Hoseok halts Kihyun’s train of thoughts and points towards a cab that’s waiting for them. “My car’s still under maintenance and the place I want to eat at is just near your neighborhood.”

 _He actually has a car. Holy shit, he’s rich._ Kihyun thinks and steps inside the cab. He lets Hoseok tell the directions and enjoys the small talk the older initiates during the drive.

He doesn’t realize Hyunwoo who has been watching them until their departure.

 

 

“Hoseok-ssi, this is your third bowl.”

Hoseok, with his mouth full, only gives him a look. “I did not ask to state the obvious.”

Kihyun clicks his tongue get proceeds to eat his own portion of ramen as well. “Too much eating might give you indigestion. What, don’t tell me you actually have a rubber stomach?”

“This is still nothing, Kihyun-ssi.” Hoseok smugly says, stirring all the toppings in his ramen together _for an enriched taste that will blow your mind_ , as Kihyun would quote. “I used to have a record of eating five bowls of ramen and I’m still as fit as now.”

The younger cringes at that. “I can’t imagine what would the doctors say if you end up in the hospital due to overeating.”

Hoseok shrugs nonchalantly. “Never happened until now so just enjoy the food, will ya?”

Kihyun doesn’t comment about it anymore but he’s aware he’s not responsible since he’s the one who’s being treated out. He snickers out of nowhere as he pokes his ramen mindlessly, making Hoseok look up at him in curiosity.

“What’s so funny?”

He shakes his head, a curve still hung on his lips. “No, I just recalled that Hyunwoo hyung and I used to have a bet about who can eat the spiciest ramen this restaurant offers.” He points at the large sign which promotes the special spicy ramen and anyone who gets to finish it by themselves till the last drop will get a fifty percent discount. “None of us managed to succeed, however, we eventually had to call in sick for the next day and promised to never do bets about spicy stuff again.”

“Ah, so you’ve been here with Hyunwoo.” Hoseok nods, taking a gulp of his iced tea before proceeding to finish his food. Kihyun notices a stain of sauce on the corner of his lips but Hoseok already beat him to it. “No wonder you seemed so at ease.”

“We sometimes go here when he’s craving for Japanese food.” Kihyun shrugs, pushing away his empty bowl next to Hoseok’s stack before reaching out for his ocha tea. His face wrinkles at the bitter taste of the tea but he doesn’t complain since it’s the free drink he got. “I usually order this one. Tried the others and it doesn’t suit my taste buds.”

The brunette hums. “You two seem very close for co-workers.”

“Do we?” Kihyun asks, tilting his head in wonder. “I think he just needs someone to eat with. That’s all.”

“Very oblivious, I see.” Hoseok laughs. At Kihyun’s bewildered expression, he continues. “You two look like you’re dating. And this is coming from a person who met you only once.”

A blush creeps onto Kihyun’s cheeks. “Oh, no no. We’re not dating.” He waves his hand in dismissal, darting his gaze towards the restaurant’s interiors. “We’re just friends.”

“Hyunwoo doesn’t look at you like the way he looks at his friends.” Hoseok smiles at him.

Kihyun’s gaze returns to Hoseok’s again. “What?”

Hoseok finds his reaction very amusing but Kihyun just wants him to repeat what the brunette just said. It doesn’t come true, though. “Did you ever wonder why I asked you out to eat?” He asks, eyeing Kihyun carefully.

“Uh… Hyunwoo hyung wants to set us up together?” He blurts out all of a sudden due to his frazzled mind, immediately clasping his palms over his mouth and cursing at himself for telling the other his best friend’s intentions.

Hoseok bursts out laughing at that. “Holy shit, he actually said that?”

Kihyun feels himself getting even smaller each second passing by. He buries his face in his palms, attempting to cool down his heated cheeks. He hates how the other just manages to push his buttons.  He’s too similar to Minhyuk, only, it’s not the devil’s incarnation itself. “Please don’t tell him I told you.”

His laughter comes down to a halt after a few good seconds with a nod to Kihyun’s statement. “I won’t. Still funny, though. Because I actually have a girlfriend already.”

Kihyun feels like this day has never been more surprising than the other days due to the roller coaster of emotions he’s facing. He stares at Hoseok in disbelief. “What the fuck, Hoseok?”

“We haven’t dated for long!” Hoseok says defensively but the wide, amused grin is still etched onto his lips He doesn’t mind the sudden absence of formality, however. “I haven’t told Hyunwoo about it since he’s too busy and we just talked again when I met you two. I asked you out to see his reaction.”

“Reaction? Then I should’ve just rejected this dinner, shouldn’t I?” Kihyun grumbles, and Hoseok only laughs. “You ruined my plan to go home and sleep today.”

“Aww, I’m sorry about that.” Hoseok coos. “If it makes you feel better, my plan worked…”

“And now you’re scheming against me. Great.”

“…Hyunwoo will be waiting for you by the way.”

Kihyun’s mind is frayed once again. “Wait, why would he wait for me?”

“Technically, he’s waiting for me.” Hoseok clarifies, pulling out his phone to show the text he sent to Hyunwoo. Kihyun indeed sees the ‘ok’ the older sent. He did not see Hyunwoo saying meeting point but the description is enough to make him understand. “But I’m going to ditch him and you’ll be my replacement to explain everything.”

He doesn’t like where their conversation is going, but he asks anyway. “It’s your problem. Why am I the one who should be explaining?”

“Because he needs a little push.” Hoseok smiles, unbothered with the glare he’s receiving. “And so do you.”

Kihyun’s heart is drumming in his ears and he feels his palms sweating. “I- I don’t-”

“Yes, you both do. It’s obvious you like him, man.” Hoseok sighs. Kihyun is just as stubborn as Hyunwoo, he thinks. “The truth doesn’t even need to be spoken and you can’t prove me wrong.”

“Unspoken truth again… what’s with that term, really.” Kihyun grumbles, but he doesn’t deny the other’s claim regarding his feelings. After all the talk he’s been through, he doesn’t see any point in hiding any longer. Even his friends must be tired at him. “I’ve been hearing that for two weeks now since Minhyuk pointed it out to me.”

“Well it is a truth that you two seem so smitten with each other.” Hoseok clicks his tongue. “It’s just that none of you realize it, and me, being Hyunwoo’s best friend, just wants him to be happy.”

Kihyun peeks at Hoseok through his fingers, staring at the man with a raised eyebrow. “How are you so sure he’ll be happy with me?”

“Apparently someone is very oblivious, aren’t they?” Hoseok reaches forward to pat his shoulder comfortingly. “I’m not going to disclose any further information. You need to pay for that.”

The younger chuckles. “Pay you with ramen, you mean?”

“Mm, maybe.”

 

 

“Thank you for the food.” Kihyun says as they got out of the restaurant. “Had a fun time.”

“Had a fun time too.” Hoseok beams, reaching out his hand for Kihyun to take. He shakes both of their hands firmly after. “You’re a good guy, Kihyun.”

“You too.” Kihyun says with a smile before pulling away from his hold. “Although you’re quite a handful. You really remind me of my friend Minhyuk.”

“Then we shouldn’t meet.” Hoseok grins widely. “You’re gonna get a headache.”

“I could agree with that.” Kihyun starts rubbing his temples and Hoseok bursts into a fit of laughter.

They laughed for another few seconds before Hoseok checks his watch. “I need to go now.” He states, giving Kihyun an apologetic look. “Can’t keep her waiting.”

“Wishing you and your partner all the best, Hoseok-ssi.” Kihyun says.

“And you with Hyunwoo too.” Hoseok pats his shoulder briefly. “I mean it. You make him happy.”

“We’ll see.” Kihyun mutters quietly before he waves at the other’s retreating back, heading his way back home.

Just as he was told, Hyunwoo was indeed waiting in their meeting point. His attention was fully on his phone and he’s fidgeting on his stance. Kihyun could see him properly since he’s leaning against the lamp post and he has a great view of his side profile. He looks really handsome.

When Kihyun was about to greet him, Hyunwoo lifts up his head and scans his surroundings. His eyes land on Kihyun and he breaks out into his typical smile before straightening up himself, approaching Kihyun afterwards. “Kihyun.”

“Hyung.” Kihyun greets, clutching tight onto his bag. “What are you doing here?” He asks, trying to sound smooth enough and pretends he doesn’t know why the older’s outside.

“Oh, I’m just… looking for fresh air.” Hyunwoo says. _Lies_ , Kihyun thinks but he holds back his chuckle. Apparently Hyunwoo isn’t very good at lying. “What about you? You came back late.”

“Met with my friend. All good.” Kihyun simply answers, and Hyunwoo nods, not saying a word.

For a few moments, both parties didn’t say anything. Hyunwoo wasn’t looking at him but instead his feet, so Kihyun decides to scan each of Hyunwoo’s features carefully. He notices the black eyebags under his eyes and how his hair is slightly tousled, probably because he was already asleep before he came out. The older seems more relaxed than when he was leaning earlier. Much more… Hyunwoo.

He can feel his heartbeat increasing once again, and for once, he did not question himself. He’s finally gotten together of himself and his feelings. There’s no denying it anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted with a deep inhale of breath, coming from Hyunwoo himself. The ravenette looks at Kihyun in the eye and Kihyun could see a glint of determination in it. “I saw you with Hoseok earlier.” He says. “I’m guessing you went on the date?”

That surprised him. Then he suddenly remembered he indeed left Hyunwoo after they met earlier. Of course Hyunwoo would’ve seen them. “Oh, yeah. He was the visitor, apparently.”

“I see.” Hyunwoo nods timidly. “I’m guessing things are good with him?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun answers, oblivious to see Hyunwoo’s expression turned even somber at the casual response. “He’s a good guy. I see why you’re good friends with him.”

Hyunwoo only hums. There’s an awkward silence which lasts for a few moments before he asks again. “So, I’m guessing we shouldn’t hang out together too much, then?”

Kihyun feels his chest tighten at the question. The thought of Hyunwoo distancing himself from him makes him feel uneasy. “Why?”

“You and Hoseok.” Hyunwoo furrows his eyebrows slightly. “You both are going out now, no?”

The gears inside his head finally functions and Kihyun realizes what the older meant. _So this is why_. “What makes you think that?” He replies, trying to hold back his smile.

Now it’s Hyunwoo’s turn to feel embarrassed. “W-well, he asked you out a few weeks ago. Finding you cute and stuff.” He darts his gaze away from the younger and Kihyun’s unable to hold back his smile anymore. He does feel slightly guilty being amused seeing the older like this but he’s just too adorable. “You agreed. Doesn’t that make you two- why are you smiling?”

Kihyun’s smile widens, shaking his head. “It’s just fun seeing you getting into conclusions when you’re not even letting me explain.” He says brightly.

He purses his lips when he notices Hyunwoo getting redder. “Then explain.” He shortly says, not looking at the younger man.

“We only ate out. As friends. I did call him as a friend earlier if you noticed.” Kihyun starts, and he feels Hyunwoo’s tense posture relax slightly. “Only ate ramen. Also, I did accept his offer to pay off my debts from you. There’s nothing more.”

“But he said it was a date…” Hyunwoo trails off quietly.

“That’s what he says. Not me.” Kihyun laughs. He decides to “Besides, he also has a girlfriend, you know.”

Hyunwoo stares at him wide eyed and Kihyun thinks he looks like an owl. “He has a what now?”

“Girlfriend.” Kihyun repeats. “Therefore, all your assumptions about him and I dating are wrong.” He sums up with a wide grin.

Kihyun can see Hyunwoo’s demeanor getting even more relaxed and a small smile playing on his lips, Kihyun mirroring it as well. He wonders why he hasn’t noticed Hyunwoo actually had this much effect on him earlier. His happiness really means a lot to him.

“Okay.” Hyunwoo says, but then his expression turns into a scowl. “I’m gonna murder that guy. A fucking girlfriend, seriously?”

“He says he’ll tell you soon.” Kihyun cites, stepping closer to the older’s personal space and is relieved Hyunwoo didn’t look at him weird for doing so. “He promised that.”

“He better be.” Hyunwoo huffs and Kihyun just laughs.

“You seem very eased at that, though.” Kihyun comments. “Me and Hoseok-ssi not dating.”

Hyunwoo avoids his gaze again and Kihyun just wants to blurt out everything, but he’s not the type who openly shows his feelings. He’s more to the teasing one and he really just wants to see Hyunwoo all riled up. “I-I have nothing to say.”

“You don’t have to.” Kihyun reaches out to ruffle the older’s hair which earned a scowl from him and his hand got retreated away. “Because I already know.” He says before leaning in to press a kiss onto Hyunwoo’s cheek.

Hyunwoo froze for a good five seconds before he whips his head, holding onto the damp patch on his cheek while gaping with widened eyes. Kihyun thinks he finally connects the dots together and the older smiles, a smile so binding, Kihyun wants to protect it forever.

It took so long, Kihyun realizes. He should’ve realized sooner. He knows that. But he can’t complain now. Not when Hyunwoo cups his cheeks and presses their lips together. Not when his feelings are actually reciprocated and feel butterflies on his stomach. Not when he likes how their lips fit perfectly together.

Kihyun thinks, maybe they do need to improve their communication. But that can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are welcomed but constructive criticism is highly appreciated! I'd like to know your thoughts or if you just want to hit me up and say hi, my arms are wide open! ♡


End file.
